Never Would've Guessed Norway x Reader
by Tatsuyoshi Tsubasa
Summary: Reader-san and her trouble-some brother Mathias [Denmark], are the highlight of entertainment at their college for all their little fights! But what happens when Reader-san meets the wonderful Violinist, Lukas [Norway]? How will their relationship bloom or break? You never would've guessed! Rated for a reason! Human names used!
1. Chapter 1

Twisty's Note: Hello, and welcome to my first fanfic, "Never Would've Guessed"! It's a Norway x Reader. You get to insert some of your own info for this! It should be pretty easy to understand with the inserts, but if it is not, please leave a review about it so I can possibly make it easier for you! Wheeeeee~! I'll do my best, but I can't confirm the pace I'll be going at with chapter releases. Whelp, wish me luck, and enjoy the first chapter of, "Never Would've Guessed"~!

* * *

 **Your POV**

 _Beeeep, beeeeep!_

Your annoying alarm clock woke you up on a blue-skied morning. Daylight beamed through your (color) curtain, sending a (same color)ish hue on to your (size ex: lg, sm, med, king/queen etc.) –sized bed.

 _Beeeep, beeeeep!_

Your alarm was not done with you, as you neglected to shut if off earlier. In your small fit of rage, you reached out your hand and slammed down on the alarm clock on your bedside table – littered with trash – to your direct left. It instantly shut off giving you a small wave of relief. Reluctantly, you sat up in your bed and focused your gaze on your desk across your room. Your (eye color) eyes settled on the usual location of your phone, the right of your desk next to the outlet. Your hazy mind -from just being woken up- at first did not comprehend the missing phone. A few blank seconds later, you finally acknowledged the missing cell.

"E-eh?" letting out a cry of confusion, you tossed the blanket that was on your lap to the side and marched right over to the desk. The charging cord was still plugged in. This was odd due to the fact that if you were to have been downstairs last night, you would've had your charger, as your phone normally has low battery in the evenings. Thus meaning, if you left it downstairs last night, the cord wouldn't have been here. Leading you to guess the location of your phone. Confusion an frustration washed over your mind as you frantically searched the room for your phone. After about forty-some minuets, you looked at the clock, now reading, 7:02. You groaned inwardly at the knowledge of college. ((Heheh...-u- I didn't even try that one, ha!)) You just _HAD_ to have the early class today, didn't you? You decided that you could expend your phone for TODAY. _'And today only...'_ you thought to yourself.

You resumed to search here and there for your phone while getting dressed. You quickly decided on a tee-shirt with (favorite superhero)'s symbol on it, and a pair of worn, comfortable jeans and sneakers to match. You applied a dab of make-up or so, messed with your (hair length, color, and/or style) until it was in reasonable condition, grabbed your bag and was about to dash out of the room when you heard an annoyingly familiar voice.

"(name)! Wait for me! Hey!" the _oh-so_ familiar voice of your brother, Mathias. You turned around and found your brother smiling at you while gathering his own stuff. You both lived in the same house that was in walking distance of your college campus and classes. You found it cheaper to live here, compared to a dorm. Mathias, being your age and a bit overly protective at times, decided to do the same. A small sigh escaped you as Mathias strode on up to you. "Ready, (name)?" he asks, innocently. You nodded and walked out the door, with him right behind. After locking the door and checking for the extra 'hidden' key's location, you craned you neck up to look at your brother. He was about a head taller than you, which he gladly took advantage of when it came to teasing. As you both slowly approached the campus, you looked up at him, dead in the eye, and asked the question you desperately needed an answer to.

"Mathias," you started calmly, "do you, perchance, know the location of my cellular device?" you finished, making sure to use a few unnecessary word to throw him off.

"Uh...no" he hurriedly responded. That was all you needed.

"MATH-I-AS!" you growled, anger practically emitting off of you.

 _'Shit!'_ Mathias thought as he looked at you. He knew he might not leave this one alive.

* * *

 **Lukas' POV**

"MATH-I-AS!" (name)'s voice just about echoed throughout campus. The birds in a nearby tree flocked away from the loud scream. Part of Lukas wished he could do the same. The two siblings were often disruptive. You couldn't really blame (name) for her yelling though. Most people want to yell at Mathias anyway.

Lukas sighed, _'It's too early for this...'_ he complained to himself, as he walked along a empty path leading to his first class. As he came to the commons in the middle of campus, he could spot (name) chasing Mathias around. Students and teachers alike stopped to watch this madness take place. It was actually so normal, teachers didn't really interfere, as long as no other students got involved. The other students saw this as a means of entertainment, some even pacing bets on who'll beat the other up first. There were even a few teachers that did the same.

"GIVE. IT. BACK. OR GOD SO HELP ME NOT TO TAKE OFF YOUR HEAD!" (name) screeched, while running after Mathias. She was actually quite athletic and caught up to him in a surprising amount of time. Finally seeing her chance, (name) tackled Mathias to the ground, Lukas could only watch in utter amazement. He never really got to witness one of the siblings fiascos, so he soon understood the enjoyment that came from it. Lukas snickered at the two as (name) wrestled Mathias on the ground.

"So, what was today's occurrence with the two?" Lukas caught the conversation beside him.

"Mathias stole (name)'s cell, and man she is pissed!" the other student answered back.

"Damn, I'd be too!" the person paused, "So broken arm, or broken nose? I got twenty bucks" the student continued.

"I'm sayin' sprained right wrist on Mathias and a nasty scratch on (name)'s left leg, below the knee." the other responded.

"Oh hoho~ the more specific you get, less of a chance you got my friend."

"No dude, I'm totally callin' this one, and guess the money I'd get if I'm right?"

"Whatever man, take your chances" with that the conversation ended, but the sibling rivalry was still going strong.

"(name)! (name)! Chill! Here! Here! Take your Damn phone!" Mathias cried out, pulling a (color) cell phone from is hoodie's inside pocket. (name) instantly recoiled off of Mathias with her phone now in hand, but not before hissing at him like some wild animal. Mathias sat rubbing his right ankle, covered in grass and dirt, but nothing a good shake wouldn't fix. (name) on the other hand, didn't look much different but she had a small scratch on her right cheek and Lukas noticed one under her right forearm, but she was obviously hiding it from Mathias. "(name)!? You're hurt! G-go to the nurse or something!" Mathias spoke with a bit of softness to his voice.

"No, I'm fine, but you seem to have sprained your ankle, get to the nurse, idiot!" she shot back at her brother. With a small nod, and help from a few other students, Mathias left and the other students and staff quickly filed out. The distinctive class bell rung and (name) was left alone with Lukas. (name), not noticing Lukas, slowly got up and dusted herself off. Her slender hand went up to touch the scratch on her cheek, wincing at the movement from her other injured arm. She kneeled down to her bag and pulled out a small mirror and make-up case. Lukas carefully watched as (name) inspected the scratch and applied make-up to cover it. Once she was Done, she put her stuff away, then proceeded to sling her bag over her shoulder. She hissed, from her arm's cut most likely, and began to trudge off to class.

"Wait!" Lukas didn't know what possessed him to call out, but he couldn't just back out of the situation now. "You're obviously trying to hide your other cut, why don't you get help?" he knew he came off a bit rude, and for some reason, a twinge of guilt shot through him.

(name) scoffed, "Heh, thanks buddy, but if Mathias found out, he'd never leave me alone." a small smile appered on her face as she turned to look at Lukas. He started walking towards her, thinking to just then pass her and go to class, but something told him not to.

"I can fix it if you want..." his voice trailed off as he came up to her. He was a few inches taller, but not much. Her (eye color) eyes seemed to glisten with surprise at his words. "I have a little brother at home so, well it's lame, but I carry some with me." Reaching into his own bag he pulled out three band-aids and held them out to her. (name) slowly nodded and held out her hand.

"I-If you don't mind I'll take them so I can wash it, o-only if it's okay." (name) stuttered a few words, her eyes never leaving his. Lukas, taken aback from her stare looked away as he handed her the band-aids.

"Well, see you around then." Lukas muttered as he continued to walk to his class.

"It's not lame..." (name) whispered in such a quite voice, it was difficult to hear.

"Uh, what?" he bluntly asked.

"Nothing!" (name) quickly replied back. "See ya around." she said in a more confident voice than before and walked off towards the woman's bathroom. Lukas shrugged his shoulders and continued walking, hoping that being this late wouldn't do too much damage to him.

But even as he tried to ignore it, he just couldn't forget (name)'s beautiful eyes.

* * *

 **Your POV**

Lukas Bondevik. That was his name. You remembered him from the only music concert you went to, so far, during your time at this college. You remembered how sweet his melody was on the violin. You remembered wanting to go up to him afterwards and praise his work. You even remembered his exact response to a girl who tried to do the same.

"I don't care, now can you go?" his words seemed to be meant to sting, but you could see sadness in his eyes as he looked at the other girl. You honestly never put too much thought about him afterwards, but whenever you heard violin music, you'd always compare it to his. There was never song quite as beautiful as Lukas'. You also then labeled him as 'misunderstood' while the peers around you called him rude, or unfeeling. So one can bet how surprised you were when he offered his help.  
One, you were right about him being misunderstood.  
Two, he seemed to have done it on his own will, meaning he personally wanted to help.  
You felt really touched, but you also hated yourself for letting your own surprise get the best of your, making you stutter. It was a bad habit of yours to stutter when you were surprised.

Internally screaming for more than one reason, you walked towards the Ladies bathroom. A few minuets later, you finally arrived in class. The teacher just nodded and motioned for you to sit. Silently you moved to your seat up top in the back, next to your best friend Valencia.

"Good on you girl for giving your bro some well-deserved punishment!" Valencia whispered to you as she playfully punched you in the arm. Lightly punching back, you responded.

"Yeah, I still kinda feel bad, I did sprain his ankle..." your voice trailed off as you looked around the room. Your eyes stopped on a familiar back of the head, _'Lukas...'_ your thoughts trailed off as you pondered about the mysterious man. You realized you haven't even said thanks about the band-aids. You decied to try to catch him after class. You looked at the people sitting around Lukas. A tall swede and a smaller finn. The swede's name escaped your mind, but the finn was named Tino. You also knew that your brother Mathias, was friends with the trio too. It _was_ your brother who dragged you to the concert anyway.

* * *

Class came and went, Lukas seemed pretty focused on leaving as soon as possible, which didn't help your, "I wanna say thanks" thing. Using your little collection of energy that wasn't drained out from today's lesson, you hurried over to him.

"Hey." you simply stated as you slid in front of Lukas, stopping him. A wave of shock flashed through his eyes before returning to their usual state of boredom.

"What?" he plainly spoke, you could've sworn a look resembling happiness fled through his eyes when he acknowledged you before fading again. Your voice oddly got caught in your mouth as you mustered the required energy to speak again.

"I wanted to say thanks for the...band-aids" you said the last part a bit more silently, hoping not to have been over heard by the other students leaving.

"Oh, you didn't have too."

"Yes I-"

"No, you didn't, now excuse me." Lukas cut you off, then pushed past your right arm, brushing the still-healing cut. You bit your bottom lip to suppress a hiss. It still didn't go unnoticed by Lukas. "Uh, sorry." he apologized before then moving past again, this time aware of the cut and deliberately moving away some more. You couldn't help but pout in your mind, that wasn't how it was supposed to go.

"What was that about?" Valencia inquired as she walked with you out the door.

"Nothing of your concern as of this moment." you mumbled out to your friend. Valencia smirked.

"What ever you say Miss.'I'mInLoveWithTheNorwegian~!" she cooed. You lifted your left arm and karate chopped her head.

"Shattup or I'll give you a Mathias"

* * *

Twisty's Note: Chapter one done~! Wheeeee~! Hope you enjoy and are pumped about next chapter! Sorry if anyone was OOC, I'm doing my best but would love any tips! But don't be that one guy who looks for mistakes! :( If you don't notice it, then it's not hindering the story! Thanks head of time for taking time to review! Love you all~! Bye For now~!


	2. Chapter 2

A wild Chapter has appeared!

\- Press A

Go Pikachu!

\- Press A

What should Pikachu do?

\- Bag

\- Pokémon

-Fight

-Read

-Run away

* * *

Your **POV**

The next few classed flew by pretty fast, beside the fact that Valencia was teasing you the whole time. Her teasing didn't seem to stop, even with all your threats.

"You would never do that to me, (name)~! You love me too much~!" she'd say, and although this was true, she was really being annoying. You felt as if you could sell her to Satan for one corn chip right about now. She'd poke fun at you about Lukas, your fight with Mathias, and even your mismatched socks you didn't even notice until now. Not like you really cared, they're just socks anyway. All this teasing made your hour-long lunch bliss, when you used your brother's condition as an excuse to get away.

Finally being away from your lovely and annoying best friend, (whom Satan wouldn't even want for a corn chip...) you strolled through the campus towards the nurse's office. You looked around and noticed how pretty this place really was. You never bothered to look, but now that you did, it felt relaxing. As you approached the nurse's office, you heard some voices.

"Please, Lukas? It's just us here!" the loud voice of your brother Mathias. Well at least he had energy to talk, so he wasn't dead.

"No, I'm not going to. Now, I'm just gonna go to practice." the bored but stern voice of Lukas too.

"It'll help me get better!" Mathias whined.

"Then I'm never doing it!" Lukas retorted.

"Come on, Lukas! I wanna hear it too!" it was the finn, Tino. Then came another voice, it sounded the slightest bit like Lukas'.

"I-I wanna hear it to..." the new voice said.

"Call me big brother, and I'll see what I can do" you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. A small giggle escaped your mouth, and you instantly were glad to be out of hearing range - at least you thought you were.

* * *

 **Lukas' POV**

Mathias, Tino, Berwald, Emil, and Lukas were sitting outside the nurse's office on a small group of benches when Lukas heard a small giggle from nearby. It didn't seem anyone noticed other than him, so he brushed it off as his imagination.

"N-no way in hell will I call you big brother!" Emil retaliated, snapping Lukas from his thoughts.

"Why are you guys still on that?" Mathias questioned. Lukas just shrugged as he went to pick up his violin case and leave. "Lukas! Please? Just one song? Pweeease?" Mathias cried out. Lukas looked around, after confirming they were alone, he reluctantly put down his violin case and got out his violin and bow.

"Just part of one, it's the one I'm doing in the concert." he sighed and began playing ((The song I'm imagining him playing is "Fairytale" I saw an mmd using it. I recommend you try to find it~! _fairytale mmd hetalia_ is my recommended search phrase.)). He only did the first minute or so before stopping. He didn't show it, but he was quite embarrassed, he did have to sing a little bit in the concert to go with his song. He'd much rather have someone else sing, but the conductor said he had to do it. He sighed once he stopped and rushed to put everything away. Everyone just sat there, awestruck. Lukas was just about done, when he heard that same voice belonging to the giggle he thought he heard.

"That was amazing...I definitely need to go to that concert now..." it was so quite, but the small sweet voice rang in his head. He knew exactly who that voice belonged to. Lukas felt his cheeks grow warm at the thought of the situation he was now in...

...and oh, how desperately he hated it.

* * *

 **Mathias' POV**

He heard (name) too. Mathias could tell. Mathias, knowing his sister, knew she'd at least come check up on him when she had free time. He heard her giggle at Lukas' remark and from that moment he knew he had to make Lukas play. Mathias may seem dense, but he knew just how much (name) loved Lukas' violin playing. Looking back up at Lukas, Mathias saw a very faint blush on his cheeks. Mathias couldn't say he wasn't surprised. This guy hardy showed any expression at all! Knowing not to push what little luck he had, he slowly stood up with the aid of his new crutches.

"That was really amazing, Lukas!" Tino said, pointing out the obvious.

"Well, duh! It's Lukas!" Mathias replied bluntly. Berwald nodded at his statement. "I'm feeling much better already! Infact, I feel so much better, that you guys can go grab lunch!" Mathias tried to get everyone away, so he could talk to (name).

"E-eh?" Mathias, are you sure?" Tino questioned, leaning in to peer at Mathias exspresion.

"What? Aww, psh, of course! I'll be fine just chillin' here! So hurry up and leave already!" Mathias' mental countdown of the time he had until the end of lunch started.  
 _0:23:47...  
0:23:46...  
0:23:45..._Time wouldn't stop, not even for him.

"Well, alrighty then! We'll be going, let's go Sve!" the bright fin called. Emil trailed close after, but his steps were a bit hesitant, nonetheless. Lukas on the other hand...  
 **...Still hadn't moved.**

Mathias was shocked, but seeing everyone else gone, he called out to (name). "You can come out (name), we both know you're here" Mathias shifted his weight around until he found a comfortable standing position. He had a feeling he'd stand like this for a bit.

* * *

 **Your POV**

"You can come out (name), we both know you're here" Mathias' voice rang out and you warily stepped out of your hiding place as both Lukas and Mathias came into a better view.

"Umm...I-I came to check on you when-" you were cut off by the soft touch of Lukas' finger as you directed your attention to the norge staring down your face. It was almost as if he locked you in a trance as he studied your face. The burning sensation he planted on your lips with his finger seemed to spread like wildfire across you whole body. It devoured you, by just this simple touch.

"Not. One. Word." Lukas spat, "You will not speak of hearing this, understood?" You could only nod in response as you felt you cheeks grow hot from his touch that never strayed. In return, you saw a small glimpse of satisfaction along with worry and embarrassment flicker through his eyes before fading completely. After noticing his finger was still on your now burning lips, a dust of pink grew on his own cheeks as he quickly drawled back his finger as adverted his gaze. You observed his soft lips and handsome face, the way his hair curled around his face like a perfect frame. His silver cross clip that help back his platinum blond hair, yet left a few stray strands ((I did it again without knowing, ha!)).

Suddenly, you caught your thought and furiously shook your head. _'He's making me feel like a little school girl!'_ you thought. Warily, you redirected your gaze back to Lukas, who was staring at you, obviously confused. "Uh, yup, okay, moving on...MATHIAS!" quickly you gained composure and looked past Lukas to find Mathias. Mathias, shocked at your yelling, focused his gaze on you.

"Uh...yeah?" he responded, dumbly. You wanted to kick and scream about is was his own damn fault that he got hurt and you wanted to go into a whole lecture. But you didn't. Today, you felt nice enough to yell a few words and send him off with a hug and a punch on the shoulder.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you know how worried I was? What trauma you almost put me in?" You spoke sternly, walking towards Mathias. Once you were close enough, you reached up on your toes and wrapped your arms around his neck, burying your face in his shoulder. "You idiot..." you mumbled, not once looking at him. You knew your face was red. You never gave out affection for your brother. Even though, he really, truly, did deserve it. You felt his strong, brotherly arm snake around your waist, pulling you closer.

"Sorry" was his only response, it was only one word, yet, you knew it held a lot more worth than one word, and for that, you were happy. You two would sometimes be like this. One word holding more meaning and feeling. These were your special shared moments with each other. You could tell that both of you adored these moments. You really couldn't have a better brother.

* * *

 **Mathias' POV**

I wanted to hit myself. The thoughts I had when I hugged her, were things a brother should not think. She doesn't notice, but I try to stay away from showing affection. It's because if I don't, I'll think things. Sometimes I didn't want to be her brother, because if I wasn't, I wouldn't have to hold back. I wanted hold her closer, shower her with kisses, confess every thought I had about her.

But I didn't.

Like a good brother, I simply hugged her and said sorry. Her face nuzzled in my shoulder made it hard to resist. If we were alone, I'd probably sneak a kiss on her forehead.

But Lukas was here.

I saw the way she looked at him with so much affection in her eyes. I saw Lukas' ears turn red from embarrassment. I recognized her look, because I did, I got worried. It was just like _Him_. _Him_ , the reason why I felt so hurt every time I saw her come home crying. (name) was addicted to _Him_ like a drug. She knew he was poisonous, but she loved _Him_ anyway. Some part of me, in the back of my mind knew, that if she was given the chance, she'd do it all over again. That's what I'm afraid of.

I mentally shook away the dark thoughts. _'This is Lukas, he's been my best friend for the longest time. I can trust (name) with him...right?'_ I soon felt (name)'s small arms retract. Doing the same, I stepped back and smiled. I couldn't have a better sister.

* * *

 **Lukas' POV**

I felt a burning feeling in the pit of my stomach as I looked at the siblings. They were brother and sister, so why did (name) hugging Mathias make me feel weird. No, I couldn't accept it. This is _so_ not happening. I _can't_ have feelings for her. I hardly know her! I've only known _about_ her through Mathias. Relationships are built on trust, and love that is formed over many moments together. Love at first sight does _not_ exist, and it _certainly_ did _not_ happen to me. Impossible. I'm over evaluating the situation.

But...

It would explain why her touch electrified me, why I've started to notice her in every room, when I haven't before. Why her voice sent butterflies to my stomach, to twist and turn me, making me nervous, yet confident at the same time. It would explain all this and more, yet...none of this conformed to my definition of "love". This isn't how it worked. Even still, when Mathias wrapped his arm around her I felt so jealous, and wanted nothing more than to take his place.

But would I be good enough for her? Would I be good enough to keep her safe from harm? Am I strong enough to stand by her and support her? I need to stop. This isn't love. I'm being stupid.

"I need some air" I quietly spoke. What a dumb sentence. We're outside, I have as much air as I need. What am I doing exactly? Why am I doing this? God, this is the worst thing. I need to leave. I need to stop. Now I'm just rambling. I tightened my hand around my violin, I could almost break it, but that would be a pain. I hurridly stuffed my instrument into my case and took off.

The silence was deafening. Air o thick with unspoken words and words that had been spoken, but just left awkward feelings behind. I soon reached the building entrance, the air someone could cut with a knife was gone. All pressure relived.

So, why do I not feel any better about (name)?

Twisty's Note: BOOM out of nowhere, a new chapter. We got some interesting plots a brewin' if I do say so myself huehuehue (*-`ω´- )人 it's been sooo looonnngggg since the last time I updated this chapter~~ (if you sang that to fnaf it's been so long, may I just point out how much fnaf trash you are jk ily don't hate me I sang it too I'm kinda completly outta that fandom tho oops) but yea this story will now, (along with many of my other Fanfics) be on my Wattpad hahastoleyousername so if ya likey, go checky~~

Okay bai

-T


End file.
